Long Haul (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Long Haul wishes he could spend more time in battle, destroying his enemies with projectile weaponry. Instead, he often finds himself stuck in the role of pack mule, lugging around the other Decepticons gear. He finds this a highly loathsome task. So it's not surprising that stuff left in his truck bed has a tendency to get lost in transit. Biography Early Life Long Haul was one of The Fallen's Constructicons. Some point later he was sent to Earth to build a harvester. He was one of the Decepticons that sided with The Fallen after he declared that the Primes betrayed them but He and the Constructicons lost the battle that took place. Killing Sunstreaker During the War, Long Haul and the Constructicons fought Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and killed Sunstreaker. Capturing Sideswipe Sometime later, The Constructicons had captured Gears, Sideswipe, Knock Out and Jazz for reformat them into Decepticons. as they were about to reformat Sideswipe, Sideswipe escaped, So Long Haul and the others decided to leave him be, and reformat the others instead, but then Sideswipe arrived and freed his friends, as they chased them Long Haul sets up the Auto-Destruct device to blow their base in hopes of killing the Autobots, but failed, as the Rampage drone was unable to find remains of Sideswipe, Knock Out and Jazz, but he did confirmed Gears death in the Explosion, so Mixmaster had Galvatron and Zarak to find them, but the two Decepticons we so Mixmaster had Galvatron and Zarak to find them, but the two Decepticons were killed, so the Constructicons captured Knock Out as a bait for kill Sideswipe, the plan failed and they were defeated. On Earth The Constructicons parked in a construction site and killed a contruction worker. Battle at Mission City He later took part of the battle in Mission City. during the battle he was road attacked by Sideswipe but he survived, while not seen he was among the Decepticons that retreated. The Fallen's Revenge After the AllSpark shard was retrieved from NEST's secure bunker at Diego Garcia, Long Haul, Rampage, Mixmaster, Scalpel, Ravage and another Rampage drone secreted themselves aboard the Bayos freighter heading towards the North Atlantic. Once the ship passed over the Laurentian Abyss, the Decepticons jumped overboard and dived down to where Megatron's broken body lay. Scalpel ordered the death of the smallest Constructicon to rebuild Megatron, a request that Long Haul and the others obliged with. Soon, Megatron was reborn alongside Brawl, Barricade and Frenzy. Long Haul later took part of the battle at Egypt. Relationships Friends and Allies *The Fallen - Master *Constructicons - Allies *Galvatron - Ally *Zarak - Ally *Scalpel - Ally *Ravage - Ally Enemies *Jetfire *Knock Out *Gears *Jazz *Sideswipe *Sunstreaker Appearances/Actors *Canon (4 stop motions) **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''The Fallen'' - cfighter95 ***''Sideswipe'' - Barricade24 **''Transformers: Sector 7'' (First appearance) ***''Sector 7 Classified Videos #3'' - No voice actor **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' - No voice actor **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - Barricade24 Trivia Gallery Category:Decepticons Category:Transformers Sector 7 Decepticons Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Decepticons Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters